Witson Hill
by Poethree
Summary: Lilly was glad that she was there to hold Miley when the human population was destroyed. No one can take Miley away from her, because there is nobody left, except the man they found on the street. AU Liley
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings fellow fanfictioners, I am new to this whole fanfiction ordeal so I hope you don't get frustrated if you find something wrong with my stories. Let me know and I will happily fix the problem. This story is purely fiction. Some things I came up with, and I got somethings from this book that I am reading with the same situation. This story and that book are in no way related. I am curious though, you will read about a solar powered stove in this chapter. Is there such a thing? Let me know because I'd have to bring it to my local Bed, Bath and Beyond's attention because that is way beyond anything that I have heard of. Anyway, out of everyone that I could have picked to be the third person in their special trio, instead of picking the obvious person who would be Oliver. I picked Sarah. She is attractive, sweet, and funny in this story. They potray her to be a wacko on the real show however, which I don't really understand. If you didn't like Sarah then don't worry cause you'll like her after you're done reading this. I like adding a little humor to my stories, just an FYI. Oh yea, and in this chapter Lilly may seem a little suicidal, but don't worry, she isn't. I just had to set the mood, and i thought that maybe using the most attractive woman on the show ( Not calling Miley ugly because she is anything but that, but it's my opinion.)would set the mood mighty fine. Anyway, On with the story;)._

**A/N: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana related characters and/or quotes that may come from that show. I do however, if I find out that it is non-existent, own their solar powered stove =). I also own something else that will later come into the plot of the story. Owning something really makes you cocky and self-absorbed. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a story, but don't worry I know you will because this is a great story made by the wonderful me. ;) I rock! Read, Review, Repeat!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The turns you had to take still keep you awake Down come the walls where you once stood from constant changes you have made/ You'll keep inside 'till you have a say/ We change as we get older, we're not to stay/ The days we walked are over/ Now we just drive away - There for Tomorrow**_

* * *

><p>The trees on our side of the hill were swaying slightly. The birds have long since chirped, making the morning a dull and unrealistic experience. The air was no longer soothing for the lungs; the ground was not as rich and glorified as it used to be. I hear a creak as the door to my rustic home opens.<p>

"We're running low on wood." Lilly seemed distracted, distant. She zipped her jacket up and grabbed the miniature ax by the side of the house. She started to walk toward the town, looking for anything wooden or flammable.

" Want some help." I said to her back. She stopped and turned her head slightly to the left, her face covered by her blonde locks.

" Stay here with Sarah." She walked down the hill in front of our home and disappeared in to the town. I got off the chair on our porch and I went inside. I was greeted by Sarah cooking something in the kitchen that smelled rather scrumptious. I sat down on the couch and I looked at the pile of wood in the corner of the room. My calm features were replaced with those of perplexity.

As I opened my mouth to make a comment about the wood, I met Sarah's eyes from across the room and I understood the delicacy of the situation. Lilly was out on a rampage. She does that annually to appear calm in our presence. She walks around the woods and the town, letting her emotions roam free. Sarah went back to her cooking, and I stood up to look for my blonde companion, not trusting her solitude in such a silent and dreadful place.

I walked down our hill and I walked towards the town. I stopped by the small movie theatre and I relished in all the memories that we had here. I continued to walk until I heard sharp noises coming from a store across the street. The sound of glass shattering and striking the cement can be heard from a mile away. I ran across the street towards the store only to find Lilly sitting with her back against the door of the beauty parlor. She was holding her left hand in her right tightly, blood visibly oozing out from where the glass had come in contact with her skin. Lilly looked up at me blankly, staring past me as if I wasn't there. I bent down to help her up, but she reacted quickly and was on her feet, looking down at me from her tall and sturdy frame. I grabbed her left hand in mine and intertwined our fingers, her blood spreading against my own palm. No need to question the action because we were not disturbed by it. It was rather calming for the both of us.

We walked hand in hand all the way to our house, hands releasing one another only after we walked through the front door. Sarah looked up and immediately went to Lilly's side to clean her hand and close the wounds to prevent an infection. They sat in the chairs surrounding the table in the corner of the living room, to the right of the kitchen. As Sarah was cleansing her wounds, I was intently focused on Lilly. Her sapphire eyes cast downward as she was consumed by her thoughts. Her golden hair which was always healthy and wavy on her scalp, reminded me of a golden waterfall cascading down a mountainside. Her arms which had grown considerably in strength and definition ever since the accident, because of all the work needed to be done to ensure our survival. Her broad shoulders that made her look like someone you shouldn't mess with. Her hands, the square palms and long sturdy fingers, strong hands that bring relaxation to the touch.

I glanced up at Lilly's face to find her looking back at me, returning my intense gaze. I stared into her eyes and I could see the sadness in them, something that she usually keeps to herself. Her eyes are the only things that have changed considerably. What used to be a spark of energy and happiness is now replaced by a vast nothingness that I can only come to imagine. She is very mature for her twenty years of age, in attitude and appearance. All the mayhem has turned us into fully developed humans, with fully developed minds and ways of thinking.

"Breakfast is ready." Exclaimed Sarah from the kitchen. Lilly looked at me for a bit longer before standing to get a plate of food. I followed suit.

We all sat down at the table with our plates full of the pasta that Sarah made from the solar powered stove. We all ate silently, the tension unbearable.

Today was the two year anniversary of the day the Earth became silent. The war between America and Korea was finally reaching its breaking point. The war had been going on for four years but no one had done anything violent. Korea was the first country to react, and their reaction literally left us speechless. They had killed everyone with their nuclear bomb, including themselves. Luckily, Lilly, Sarah, and I were staying at our barn on Witson Hill. Our parents had called us the day the war broke loose and let us know that they were on their way to us. But they didn't make it, no one did. We had a radio that we would listen to every day. There would be people talking on local radio stations, even stations that were states away. But they all went off the air one by one, every week. It had not happened because of bad connection, but simply because they had not been able to survive without safe food to eat or a healthy supply of water.

There was a pond behind the barn that had clean water with fish eagerly swimming past. Unlike the other ponds that were made up of dead fish and dingy water. We had supposed that the water was coming from underground and was not affected by the war. We do not question what we have, we are simply thankful for it and we work hard to keep it in good condition. We get our food from the Wells Market in Barkley, the town down the hill. We live on canned food and eggs that the chickens lay. We have kept all the animals well fed, keep them stuffed and ready for us to eat when ready, Lilly would say. We have cows, chickens, a pond full of fish, pigs; we had a dog but he ran away and probably died deep in the town. We have a fireplace in the house where we can stay warm during the winter, the smoke rises through the chimney.

The table jiggles slightly as Lilly helps herself up and walks to place the dirty plates in the kitchen. We would later wash them in the pond and dry them by hand. I was the last one to get up, grabbing my jacket and starting toward the door. I grabbed a trash bag, I needed somewhere to place all the canned food and other necessities that we were running low on. Lilly saw what I was doing and she also grabbed a bag and headed towards the door.

" We're running low on soap." Sarah exclaimed from up the stairs. Another thing added to the list, I nodded and walked towards the door, Lilly behind me.

As we entered Wells Market to gather our things, Lilly started to speak in the canned foods isle.

" I saw them today." She said it softly and huskily, slightly above a whisper. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

" Who?" I knew who she was talking about, but I just wanted her to open up to me. Her wall goes up at around this time of year; sometimes it's just relaxing to know that she won't stay hidden behind that wall forever. So I let her talk.

" My mom and Oliver." I bit my lip and lowered my head. I knew what she had seen because the same thing happened to me recently. I had seen my father with his arms wide open, calling me in for a hug. I ran right through him, merely a piece in this twisted game. I had cried myself to sleep that night.

" I followed Oliver, and he went in the beauty parlor." She continued solemnly.

" I had looked through the window and I found nothing. I was mad and…" She stopped at the hand and her left hand twitched, almost as if she was reliving what happened earlier today.

" I don't know what to say." I said sadly. I had wanted to make her feel better, but when something as scarring as that happens; there is just nothing that can be said to make it better. The rest of the time spent in the market was spent in silence.

...

We were headed towards the exit and towards our hill, the only place where we were all at ease. It was a sanctuary, a place of safety, filled with woman who had lost their place in the world. When we got home I handed Sarah her soap and she went out toward the pond to get some water for a shower.

As she closed the door behind her, Lilly sat at the table in the corner while I sat on the couch closer to the door. She looked distant again and I decided that sometimes it's better to regret saying something, than to regret saying nothing at all. She beat me to it though.

" We don't have to keep living this life you know." That sentence alone sent a chill through my entire body. I shook my head while she continued.

" There's nothing to live for anymore."

" Don't think like that." I said harshly, upon seeing the pensive look on Lilly's face.

" Sometimes I wish that…" She stopped midsentence. I knew what she wished for, because I have found myself wishing for the same thing at times.

" The outcome would have been worse if that wish was granted. You would have blended into the nothingness that has become this planet. Do you really want that?" She shook her head, her eyes meeting mine with a passion.

" I wouldn't want to live without you with me." She had said it barely above a whisper, but I heard it as if she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Sarah suddenly burst into the door, her hair damp. She looked at us then lowered her head. But I had seen the smirk on her face and the gleam in her eye. She knew more about us than we did.

" Lilly I think you left something out there." Sarah said nonchalantly while she was brushing her hair. Lilly looked confused for a moment but stood up regardless and headed toward the door. Sarah continued to brush her hair, her back toward me.

" Nice weather out." I said lamely. She turned around with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, _**It**_ is real hot out there." She jerked her head in the direction where Lilly had gone. I decided to become an innocent girl right then and there.

" The sun is unbearable." Sarah scoffed.

" I can think of a few things that are unbearable at the moment." She said sarcastically.

" It's now or never Miley." She said softly. She shrugged her shoulders.

" Go for it. There's nothing to lose." I rolled my eyes at the horribly worded sentence.

" If things don't work out, I'll have a million things to lose, the most important one being her." Sarah was my best friend, but there were moments when she acted like a brother to me.

"Grow a pair why don't you?" She said as she walked upstairs. I had to chuckle at that. She had a point though; there was a connection between me and Lilly that was unexplainable. But if something goes wrong we would both be heartbroken, and Sarah would be stuck in the middle having to deal with the both of us. I couldn't risk anything until I knew that it was true. I was never a patient person, but I'd wait forever for Lilly.

...

According to my watch it was seven twenty-three and there was still no sign of Lilly. Sarah was upstairs sleeping, and I decided that waking her would only make her worry, so I decided against it. I stepped outside and I was welcomed by a nice breeze. I walked around the house to find Lilly sitting in front of a handmade fire. She was sitting on a log with a stick in between her hands, staring into the fire. Her eyes were dark, hooded; the fire was reflecting off her irises. I leaned up against the side of the house.

"If you're trying to burn a hole through that fire, you might have a hard time." She wore a fraction of a grin on her face, indistinguishable if you weren't looking for it. She stood up and walked toward me, engulfing me in her sturdy arms. She put her chin on my head, as she usually does when she is thinking.

"Thanks for being there for me." She said sincerely, her hands moving from their position on my hips up to my shoulders. She squeezed me gently and smiled affectionately before going back home with her hands in her pocket. I gazed at the fire that Lilly had made and a came to a conclusion.

Lilly was just like a fire. You had to keep replacing the wood because it would all eventually get shriveled and dissolve into nothing. You had to add new wood to keep the fire going.

I am Lilly's wood; I keep her going. But unlike actual wood, you cannot replace me. When I shrivel up and become a part of the Earth there is no turning back. The fire will eventually give up without wood, it will be no more.

Lilly would be no more.

And as I stand here looking into the dark, into Barkley, I realize that I don't just live for myself, but that I live for two people. Standing here on this hill I know that I won't let Lilly down, I will stay with her until the end. If only I could imagine the places where we would be living now, or if we would be living at all.

We will always be safe here.

Here, on Witson Hill.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will replay a little of what happened on that dreadful day.<em>

_About that stove? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! I updated quickly because I won't be able to update over the weekend, maybe I'll have time on Sunday but I doubt it. I'd like to thank the guest dca for answering my question. I don't really know why it mattered if a solar powered stove existed or not, but I was overcome with curiosity. Thank you for your kind reviews. This chapter is shorter than the last but it has more information. It is a happier kind of chapter though, more joking around and such. Enjoy!_

**A/N: I do not own Hannah Montana. But I do own their hill and that alone makes me feel pretty good about myself. ;) Read, Review, Repeat.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's ironic, at times like this you pray but a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday There's bombs in the buses, bikes, roads, inside your market, your shops, your clothes/ My dad he's got a lot of fear I know but enough pride inside not to let that show/ My brother had a book he would hold with pride, a little red cover with a broken spine/ On the back he hand-wrote a quote inside, when the rich wage war it's the poor who die/ Meanwhile, the leader just talks away, stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay, and the rest of the world watching at the end of the day, both scared and angry like "what did he say?"**_

_**-Lincoln Park**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>The war with Korea has gotten delicate because of the President's decision to—" I turned off the TV in disgust and I laid my head back on our couch. We had just gotten to our vacation home a day ago and we were still unpacking our things. Lilly came downstairs and sat next to me on the couch.<strong>

"**I forgot that there were only two rooms." She said while shrugging. It was not the biggest house ever, but there was a barn full of animals that made up for the lack of space.**

"**I guess I'll sleep here." She said, spreading out her arms and presenting to me my very own couch. I chuckled. My cheeks slightly reddened while I asked her my question.**

"**We could always share my bed." I said softly. She wiggled her eyebrows at me with a slight grin. I was caught laughing when Sarah descended from the staircase. Sarah must have seen my red face and Lilly's comedic gesture. She smiled and continued down the stairs, plopping down right in between me and Lilly on the couch.**

_This girl's got nerve_. **I thought to myself as I watched her start a conversation with Lilly. Sarah always knew that there was some sort of connection between me and Lilly, even before we knew it ourselves. I started blushing furiously when I heard what they had been talking about.**

"**So how would you rate Miley on a hotness scale?" Sarah asked nonchalantly, she always got away with things like that. Lilly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but smiled shyly at the random and inappropriate question.**

"**On a scale of?" **

"**1 to 10." Lilly shrugged and looked at my face thoughtfully.**

"**Probably a—"At that very moment the phone rang and I grew angry at the caller because I had really wanted to know her answer. I checked the caller ID, it was my father. I picked it up hastily because I told him that I would call as soon as I finished unpacking.**

"**Miley, oh thank God you're safe. We're on our way." I was confused for a moment, Lilly and Sarah both looking at me expectantly.**

"**Why are you coming?" He grew silent for a moment before answering.**

"**Didn't you hear?" I shook my head and told him that I hadn't heard a thing.**

**He stayed silent on the other side of the line, probably too nervous to tell me what had happened. My eyes widened as a possibility of Korea destroying the world flashed through my mind. I quickly picked up the remote and turned on the television. Images of a bomb exploding were on the screen, but not just any bomb, a nuclear bomb. A bomb strong enough to damage Earth entirely, leaving tremendous amounts of radiation in its tracks.**

"**I, um, where are you guys?" I asked shakily, letting out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding.**

"**We're just getting out of California. Are all of you safe?" He asked quickly.**

"**We're fine, but don't worry about us. Get here quick dad." My eyes started to water when I realized that this may or may not be our last conversation. The odds have never really been in my favor however. **

"**I love you bud." He said sadly, almost as if he knew that they wouldn't make it.**

"**Love you too daddy." He handed Jackson the phone.**

"**Hi Jerkson." He laughed half-heartedly before talking in a more serious tone.**

"**You know I only bother you because I care." The tears had started to stream down my face at that moment.**

"**I know." I said, laughing sadly.**

"**I love you Miles." I closed my eyes.**

"**Love you too." I hung up the phone and I turned toward Sarah that had called her parents that were also on their way. I searched the room for Lilly, but she had gone outside. I went outside and I walked my way around the house, crying silently as I overheard Lilly's conversation. She was laying back against the back of the house, knees bent upward, head between her legs.**

"**Hey mom." She listened to her mother speak.**

"**I know. I love you too." She hesitated before asking the next question.**

"**Is Oliver with you?" She closed her eyes and raised her head so that it was propped up against the house.**

"**Ok. Love you." She hung up the phone and started to call Oliver. She violently hung up the phone after trying to call him a couple times. I walked over to Lilly and sat right next to her. Sarah came out after finishing her conversation with her parents and she sat down next to me. Three friends now sitting side-by-side wondering if they were ever going to see their friends and family again; if they were going to survive. **

**Lilly was the first person to move away from the comfortable yet saddening silence. She adjusted her jacket and started to walk away.**

"**I'm going for a walk." She said hoarsely. I was quickly by her side, pulling her back by her wrist.**

"**It's not safe down there." I said pointlessly. When it comes to nuclear bombs, is there really any safe place to be?**

"**It's not safe up here either, but here we are." She said harshly, yanking her wrist away from my grasp.**

"**No it's not, but do you really want to die alone down there?" She stopped in her tracks, finally realizing what I was talking about. **

"**Let's go inside then." She said gently. I went to get Sarah that was silently crying.**

…

**We were all sitting together in the tub of the bathroom looking out the window, watching the trees die slowly in the town.**

"**This is it." Sarah said quietly.**

"**I guess so." Lilly agreed solemnly. She turned toward Sarah and engulfed her in a hug.**

"**I'm going to miss you, even though I didn't really like you in the beginning of high school." Sarah laughed and Lilly shrugged.**

"**That's beside the point." Lilly chuckled and Sarah turned towards me, tears now visible in her eyes.**

"**You've been one of my closest friends." She said gratefully. We hugged silently, trying to make the most of this moment.**

**Finally I turned to Lilly who was waiting for me expectantly. We looked at each other for a couple seconds before hugging, not needing to say anything. She brushed her lips across my ear gently.**

"**I love you Miley."**

"**I love you too." I didn't hesitate to answer her. She pulled back from the long embrace and she kissed my cheek, my eyes closing at the softness of her lips on my skin. After she pulled away I lowered my head to relish in my own embarrassment. Sarah smiled at the interaction and said nothing more, waiting for the Earth to consume us.**

…

We had woken up the next day to find everything around our hill dead. The animals were alive and well. We found a safe supply of water and food. But our family members were never heard from again. We had tried calling, but there was no signal. After months of trying we had finally given up. We don't understand why we are still here or why our hill seemed to have been unaffected by the war, but we were thankful.

Lilly never got to say goodbye to Oliver, and I know that it has affected her greatly. She loved Oliver, as did I, but it was different with them. They weren't _**in **_love, but there was this weird guy-like vibe between them. They were like family, and family is forever.

…

"What the _**hell**_ are you doing?" Asked Lilly as she was coming downstairs, eyebrows furrowed; eyes narrow. Sarah laughed from the kitchen, where she seems to always be sending her time lately. I guess she cooks when she's stressed. Good for us, not so good for her.

"I'm going to get a tan." I said proudly with my hands on my hips. I was standing in a bikini in the middle of our living room. Lilly scoffed and shook her head.

"Why?" Even though she was joking, you can still hear the resentment in her voice. I shrugged and strutted towards her, grabbing her arms and twirling around them.

"Maybe I want to look good for someone." Lilly turned her head to look at Sarah who scoffed.

"Sure as hell isn't me." Lilly grinned and grabbed me by my hips with her sturdy hands.

"You look fine just the way you are." I smiled and walked toward the door.

"Maybe I just want to feel good about myself." I said teasingly and Lilly pouted.

"And here I was thinking that you wanted to impress me." I rolled my eyes, smile still plastered on my face.

"I am hurt." Lilly said dramatically, putting the back of her hand against her forehead. I heard Sarah grumbling in the kitchen about me leaving, so that I did.

…

I was laying on my towel on the ground, bathing in the sun's rays when I noticed something strange in the horizon. I line of smoke rising in the air, as if a fire was burning. There was a fire once about a couple miles away from town; the smoke had clung in the air for days. This kind of smoke was different though, because it was controlled. It did not spread out in the air, it was definitely frightening. If it was a controlled fire, which meant that someone had started it, someone who is very much alive. I hurried inside and called Lily over so that she can confirm my discovery. She was quickly by my side when she heard the urgency in voice. I told her about the smoke and I pointed in its general direction.

"Where is it?" Lilly asked warily. I pointed again, but this time I was pointing at nothing. I was confused. I had just seen smoke a few moments ago, where had it gone?

"But I, I swear I saw smoke." Lilly looked at me skeptically.

"Maybe you're just seeing things." Lilly shrugged as if she hadn't said anything remotely offensive. I scoffed angrily.

"I know what I saw." Lilly just nodded, but I didn't believe it.

"I'm not crazy, I swear it was there." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Ok, I believe you." Lilly was always a horrendous liar.

"Lilly I'm serious I—"

"I've seen things that weren't there too Miley. I get it." She said harshly. Her eyes were becoming hooded again and I didn't want to lose her. I do remember what she had seen, and seeing someone you love is way worse than some imaginary smoke signal. I suddenly felt stupid and I cursed myself for getting so hopeful for something as stupid as that.

"I'm sorry; I guess I just got carried away." She shrugged.

"Let's go inside, it's getting dark." I said softly, grabbing her hand to lead her inside. She followed me all the way into my bedroom. We passed by Sarah's room and she had looked up from her book and she had smirked at me. She's been smirking a lot lately, I don't find anything smirk-worthy, but hey that's just Sarah.

…

I woke up to find a strong arm protectively wrapped around my waist. I slowly got up without wanting to wake the blonde. She deserved the sleep, she had been doing a lot more things lately and I don't think that sleeping on the couch downstairs had been very comfortable.

I went downstairs to find Sarah sitting on the table, her feet on a chair. She looked so normal, as if it was okay to be sitting on a table like that.

"Why?" I asked bluntly as I walked down the last stair and onto the ground below.

"I found a rat near the couch." She said calmly. I froze in place, turning my head towards her with wide eyes.

"A what now?" I squeaked as I slowly turned around to go back upstairs, away from any rodent. I couldn't continue up the stairs however because Lilly was coming down the stairs at that moment. She glanced at Sarah sitting comfortably atop our table and then she looked at me standing in my weird position. I was frozen in place turned halfway towards Sarah and halfway toward Lilly, looking completely horrified.

"What happened now?" Sarah sighed.

"There's a rat by the couch." Lilly's mouth formed the shape of an 'o' and she walked around me and toward the couch. She picked up the rat by the tail and let it run outside on its own. I let out a sigh of relief as Sarah got off our table.

"What would I do without you?" I asked kindly with a hint of sarcasm. Lilly smiled.

"Nothing."

At that moment I realized that she was probably right. Where would I be without Lilly?

Probably in the Heavens, with the rest of my family.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be greatly appreciated.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello people! I apologize for the lack of updation but I've been really busy with basketball, but I'm back and I will be updating more often fron now on. I have a question to ask you readers and reviewers. Do you think that my writing style is good? Do you think that I get to the point too quickly in the story or do you think that I should make the story a little longer? Because the first couple paragraphs in this chapter are meaningless to the story, I just didn't know what to write so I decided to write about anything that came to mind. If you don't mind reading random fluff in the story then let me know, I'm just trying to make the story longer for your enjoyment. I enjoy constructive criticism, and if you think there is nothing wrong with my story, I also enjoy compliments, I am not making this story better for myself, but for you lovely readers. But seriously, if I'm rushing things let me know. The first two chapters were just Miley's point of view, but in this chapter it is both Miley's and Lilly's points of view. I try to make it so that you know who's point of view it is in the first couple sentences. Anyways, enjoy the chapter._

_Italics- Thoughts_

_A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana. Read, Review, Repeat._

_Do you guys think that the summary of the story catches people's eyes? If you have a summary of your own I'd love to hear it, your help is welcome._

* * *

><p><strong>There she goes, there she goes againRacing through my brain, and I just can't contain, this feeling that remains/There she blows, there she blows again/Pulsing through my veins, and I just can't contain, this feeling that remains/There she goes, there she goes again/She calls my name, she pulls my train, no one else could heal my pain/And I just can't contain, this feeling that remains**

**- The La's**

* * *

><p>"Be careful." I looked down sheepishly and I met Lilly's concerned eyes. I was currently on a tree trying to get our Frisbee. Since we don't always have something to do, we usually play around when we are bored.<p>

"Why couldn't I climb the tree again?" Lilly asked irritably as I continued to cautiously grab the Frisbee.

"Because I threw it up here."

"So?" I looked down annoyingly and I once again met Lilly's glare.

"I don't know I just wanted to get it." I shouted lightly.

"There are plenty of other ways to kill yourself Miley." I looked down quickly, thinking that I had triggered something in Lilly. Her smile was bright though, she had only been joking. I finally grabbed the Frisbee and turned around on the branch. I looked down to see Lilly looking at me comically.

"Oh no." She said sarcastically.

"I know what happens now." She crossed her arms expectantly and I just looked at her in amazement.

"And whatever could possibly happen?" I said sarcastically.

"You won't climb down." She said with a smirk, I looked over to the house and I could also see Sarah through the kitchen window, and what do you know, she was smirking. Shocker.

_Damn these people_.

"That is **not **going to happen." I said disbelievingly and Lilly just nodded.

A couple minutes passed and I was still sitting in the tree, looking down at the ground with disgust.

"Well?" I narrowed my eyes at the blonde.

"I'm regaining my courage." I said smugly.

"You can't regain something you never had." I scoffed at her.

"What do you know about courage?" her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened in amusement.

"You're talking to **me** about courage?"

"Yes I am." I said confidently, knowing very well about Lilly's courage. She grinned evilly before slowly walking towards the tree, I watched her with nervous eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I just thought that you could use a little help." She said innocently, but I didn't buy it.

"You are not bringing me down there." I said stubbornly. She ignored me and started to climb the tree quickly. She makes it seem so easy, but it's harder than it looks. She was sitting by me in less than two minutes.

"So, what're you doing up here?" I said casually, as if it was a typical place to be on a Friday afternoon. She scoffed, shook her head, and put me over her shoulder as if I was a trash bag. We started to descend from the tree, but don't think that I made it easy on her; I was kicking and screaming with every step. She threw me down when we were about four feet away from the ground and I landed on my butt. Today has not been a fun day.

…

_Eyes up Truscott_.

My eyes wandered down once again, no thanks to my self- scolding. I have to control myself, I feel like a teenage boy sometimes and that can get me into lots of trouble. I was currently behind Miley, walking down the hill into the town to get a better jacket for Sarah. She had been complaining lots lately because it was 'too damn cold in the damn kitchen'. That Sarah was something special alright. I decided to speed up and walk next to Miley to avoid any mental images, but when I got to her side she abruptly stopped. I turned around to look at her and her eyes were narrow.

"What's wrong?" She pointed up into the sky and there it was, smoke.

"I told you it was real." She said excitedly. I narrowed my eyes at her and sighed.

"This isn't something to be happy about." She turned to me and looked at me weirdly.

"This is great." She lifted her hands to the sky.

"We aren't the only ones anymore." I sighed again and massaged my temples.

"Miley this can actually be something bad." She put her hands on her hips in a feisty way.

"How?" I opened my mouth and made a face as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He can be a serial killer, rapist, and a cannibal, a lot of things can be wrong with this person." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe we should stay away until we know that this person is normal." She shrugs, contemplating that idea before she gives in.

"Fine, but only until we know that the person is normal." I nod my head.

"If he's normal." I say to myself.

…

"Smoke?" Sarah asked incredulously, I nodded.

"It could've been anything though." I shook my head this time.

"No. It was definitely from a hand-made fire." She looked pensive for a moment.

"What if the person is dangerous?"

"That's what I told Miley, but she's really happy about it for some reason." I shrug and walk towards the door that exits to the hallway upstairs.

"Maybe you should go check him out." Sarah said quietly, stopping my walk towards the door.

"Why?" I said, my face scrunching up in confusion. She shrugged.

"Wouldn't you like to find out if he's crazy or not before he gets close to our house?" Sarah had a point; I wouldn't want to risk anyone's safety.

"When should I go?"

"You should go tonight, Miley wouldn't be happy if she found out."

"Do you want me to go with you?" I shook my head.

"Stay here with Miley." She nodded and I went downstairs, sitting on the couch, waiting for the time to pass.

…

"Someone looks anxious." Miley said as she came down the stairs. She went to the kitchen and opened a cabinet that contained fresh bottles of water.

"I'm just tired." I tried to say that as normal as possible, but when there's an extremely gorgeous woman looking at you with blue eyes, shit just don't come out right. She raised her eyebrows as if she knew something was wrong. I was never the person to lie to Miley, or anyone for that matter.

"It has been quite a hectic day with the smoke and all." She was speaking casually while analyzing my movements and responses.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." I said while standing up from the couch, avoiding all eye contact. I felt a hand on my wrist, fingers squeezing gently and turning me around slightly to face her. I can feel her breath on my neck, her eyes burning a hole through mine. We were standing extremely close, my heart started to beat faster and my feet became unusually numb. I looked down at her, her eyebrows were slightly raised and her eyes were studying my face.

"So where are you really going?" There's something about this girl that drives me freaking crazy, I don't think I want to find out what because that might ruin the feeling. I swallowed for a moment because my throat was uncharacteristically dry.

"I'm going to go sleep." She put her unoccupied hand on her waist and she shifted her weight to her left leg, she obviously didn't believe me. She narrowed her eyes.

"So you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" This was such a trick. If there's one thing I know in this world, it's that Miley Stewart's sentences always have a double meaning. If I say yes then that means that there is nothing going on because I would have to disturb her if I was to get out of bed and go somewhere. I'm way smarter than I look.

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes." She still had that look on her face as if I was up to something, but she nodded and went up the stairs anyways.

Mama's got a plan.

…

I woke up to someone shifting in the spot next to me. I slowly sat up, thinking that it was Lilly trying to get out of my room, but it wasn't anything close to that. Sleeping next to me was Sarah, not Lilly. I knew that Lilly was good at sneaking around but I didn't know that she was this good. That bastard, using Sarah as a substitute so she can go wander around, alone, at night, in an empty world. But then I remembered that the world wasn't so empty after all, there was that mysterious smoke on the other side of the town. I got up quickly leaving Sarah to sleep peacefully in my bed. I grabbed my boots and a sweater before heading outside and in the direction of the smoke, knowing that Lilly wasn't very far ahead. The deeper into the town I got, the darker it was, only the moon to illuminate the street.

"Lilly." I whispered, but the whispers became shouts, and at one point I just started screaming her name.

"Lilly!" Suddenly my mouth was covered by a hand and I was in an alley, pushed up against a wall. My eyes were closed tightly in fear. I slowly opened them only to see something that literally took my breath away.

Lilly's body was pressed up against mine in all the right places; I could feel her breath on the top of my head. The hood of her jacket was over her head, her hair coming out almost wrapping around her hooded head, as if someone had a fan and was blowing her hair back. Her eyes were sparkling brightly; you could almost see the reflection of the stars in her eyes. Her jaw was clenched, her eyes were screaming at me. She looked _**really**_ sexy.

"Keep your voice down." She whispered harshly, her eyebrows scrunched together in anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said.

"What are _**you **_doing here?" Her eyes narrowed at me as her face got closer to mine.

"I'm here trying to—"

"Hello?" Lilly's body was suddenly pressed up against mine, no space between our bodies whatsoever. One of her legs was in between both of mine and her cheek was pressed up against my ear. Her hand came up to cover my mouth again, her other hand finding its way to my front pocket. She shifted her leg slightly, making it rub against my soft spot. I grunted slightly but because her hand was covering my mouth, nothing was heard.

"Is anybody there?"

Who the _**fuck**_ is that?

It sure as hell doesn't sound like Sarah. It's the voice of a man, deep and hoarse, almost like Lilly's voice. Footsteps could be heard on the street, and other than the arousal and nervousness that Lilly is making me feel because of our close proximity, I felt fear.

What if Lilly was right? What if this man was crazy?

The alley that we are in isn't lit very well so we are probably not going to be noticed, but that doesn't stop me from feeling afraid. My heart is pounding in my ears, I don't know if it's because the footsteps are getting closer or because of Lilly's hard body being pressed up against mine. Her leg is still shifting and I'm trying as hard as I possibly can to stifle a moan, but I've never been the girl to resist any temptation.

"_**Ungh." **_ It came out as a whisper, the combination of a moan and a grunt. It wasn't loud but I know that Lilly heard it and at the thought of that I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I closed my eyes and bit my lip when Lilly's mouth brushed up against my ear.

"Don't move." The man was walking past the alley, stopping once to look into the dark, but he found no one. We waited until you could no longer hear the footsteps. Lilly backed away from me and I felt a peculiar emptiness. I took a quick glance at her face to find her blushing, but I avoided all eye contact. She started to walk out of the alley and I followed suit. Lilly had her gun drawn, walking slowly while trying to look through the dark. I saw a flash of something cross the street a couple of yards in front of us.

Lilly continued to walk through the deserted streets slowly, eyes narrow and focused. We abruptly stopped when we heard a trash can being knocked over. I moved towards Lilly and I stood very close to her.

"Go home." She whispered harshly.

"No." She sighed, her gun pointing in the direction of the noise.

"Miley just go."

"No one's going anywhere." I turned around to find a gun being pointed at us. A man was on the other side of the gun, short blonde hair that reached just above his eyebrows, green eyes that were full of uneasiness and fear. He looked to be about 5'11, an inch taller than Lilly, and he looked to be well built muscularly. His jaw was clenched and the muscle was clearly visible. I turned to look at Lilly for a moment and I saw a resemblance between her and the stranger. Her jaw was also clenched, a determined look in her eye.

I was standing in the middle of two people with their guns drawn. I really hope nobody pulls the trigger.

* * *

><p><em>Roses are red<em>

_Violets are blue_

_I really love it_

_When you review_

_~Poetree_


End file.
